2007runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quests
Las Quests son un grupo de tareas interrelacionadas que pueden ser completadas para recibir como recompensa items, skills, experience o quest points. Están marcadas con el simbolo de quest en el minimapa del jugador. Las quests solo pueden ser completadas una sola vez, a diferencia de los minigames. El Quest journal en la interface del jugador tiene una lista completa de las quests, con diferentes colores indicando el avance en la quest: *Rojo - no empezada *Amarillo - empezada *Verde - completa Hasta la fecha del 19 de enero de 2014, hay un total de 127 quests en RuneScape (sin incluir las sub-quests de Recipe for Disaster y la wish-list del Odd Old Man de la quest Rag and Bone Man, dando un total de 246 quest points (incluyendo un quest point adicional ganado al completar la wish-list del Odd Old Man de la quest Rag and Bone Man). Los jugadores que hayan alcanzado la maxima cantidad de quest points posibles son capaces de equipar la quest point cape. Las quests que requieren los skills mas altos son: *Agility - Grim Tales *Attack - Holy Grail *Construction - Cold War *Cooking - Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) *Crafting - Lunar Diplomacy *Defence - King's Ransom *Farming - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *Firemaking - Desert Treasure *Fishing - Swan Song *Fletching - Devious Minds *Herblore - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *Hitpoint - (niguna) *Hunter - Eagles' Peak *Magic - Swan Song *Mining - Lunar Diplomacy *Prayer - The Great Brain Robbery *Ranged - Mourning's Ends Part I *Runecrafting - Devious Minds *Slayer - Rum Deal *Smithing - Devious Minds *Strength - Legends' Quest *Thieving - Grim Tales *Woodcutting - Grim Tales *Combat - Dream Mentor *Quest points - Recipe for Disaster (Final Battle) significa que la quest está clasificada como 'novice'. significa que la quest está clasificada como 'intermediate'. significa que la quest está clasificada como 'experienced'. significa que la quest está clasificada como 'master'. Lista de quests en orden alfabético * Animal Magnetism (después de The Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken y Priest in Peril) * Another Slice of H.A.M. (después de Death to the Dorgeshuun, The Giant Dwarf y The Digsite Quest) * Between a Rock... (después de Dwarf Cannon, y The Fishing Contest) * Big Chompy Bird Hunting * Biohazard (después de Plague City) * Black Knights' Fortress * Cabin Fever (después de Pirate's Treasure y Rum Deal) * Clock Tower * Cold War * Contact! (después de Prince Ali Rescue, Gertrude's Cat y Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Cook's Assistant * Creature of Fenkenstrain (después de Priest in Peril y the Restless Ghost) * Darkness of Hallowvale (después de In Aid of the Myreque) * Death Plateau * Death to the Dorgeshuun (después de The Lost Tribe) * Demon Slayer * Desert Treasure (después de The Digsite Quest, Priest in Peril, The Temple of Ikov, The Tourist Trap, Troll Stronghold, y the Waterfall Quest) * Devious Minds (después de Wanted!, Troll Stronghold, Recruitment Drive y Doric's Quest) * The Digsite * Doric's Quest * Dragon Slayer * Dream Mentor (después de Lunar Diplomacy, y Eadgar's Ruse) * Druidic Ritual * Dwarf Cannon * Eadgar's Ruse (después de Druidic Ritual, y Troll Stronghold) * Eagles' Peak * Elemental Workshop I * Elemental Workshop II (después de Elemental Workshop) * Enakhra's Lament * Enlightened Journey * Ernest the Chicken * The Eyes of Glouphrie (después de The Grand Tree) * Fairytale I - Growing Pains (después de The Lost City, y The Nature Spirit) * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen (después de A Fairy Tale Part I) * Family Crest * The Feud * Fight Arena * Fishing Contest * Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (después de The Giant Dwarf, y The Fishing Contest) * The Fremennik Isles (después de The Fremennik Trials) * The Fremennik Trials * Garden of Tranquillity (después de Creature of Fenkenstrain) * Gertrude's Cat * Ghosts Ahoy (después de Priest in Peril, y The Restless Ghost) * The Giant Dwarf * Goblin Diplomacy * The Golem * The Grand Tree * The Great Brain Robbery (después de Creature of Fenkenstrain, Cabin Fever, y Recipe for disaster(Pirate Pete)) * Grim Tales (después de Witch's House) * The Hand in the Sand * Haunted Mine * Hazeel Cult * Heroes Quest (después de Shield of Arrav, The Lost City, Dragon Slayer, y Merlin's Crystal) * Holy Grail (después de Merlin's Crystal) * Horror from the Deep * Icthlarin's Little Helper (después de Gertrude's Cat) * Imp Catcher * In Aid of the Myreque (después de In Search of Myreque, y The Nature Spirit) * In Search of the Myreque (después de The Nature Spirit) * Jungle Potion (después de Druidic Ritual) * King's Ransom - (después de Black Knight's Fortress, Merlin's Crystal, Holy Grail, Murder Mystery, y One Small Favour) * The Knight's Sword * Legends Quest (después de The Family Crest, Heroes Quest, Shilo Village Quest, Underground Pass, y the Waterfall Quest) * Lost City * The Lost Tribe (después de Goblin Diplomacy, y Rune Mysteries) * Lunar Diplomacy (después de Fremennik Trials, The Lost City, Rune Mysteries, y Shilo Village) * Making History (después de Priest in Peril, y The Restless Ghost) * Merlin's Crystal * Monkey Madness (después de The Grand Tree, y Tree Gnome Village) * Monk's Friend * Mountain Daughter * Mourning's Ends Part I (después de Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Roving Elves, y Sheep Herder) * Mourning's Ends Part II (después de Mourning's Ends Part I) * Murder Mystery * My Arm's Big Adventure (después de Eadgar's Ruse, The Feud, y Jungle Potion) * Nature Spirit (después de Priest in Peril, y The Restless Ghost) * Observatory Quest * Olaf's Quest (después de The Fremennik Trials) * One Small Favour (después de Druidic Ritual, Rune Mysteries, y Shilo Village) * Pirate's Treasure * Plague City * Priest in Peril * Prince Ali Rescue * Rag and Bone Man * Rat Catchers (después de Gertrude's Cat, y Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Recipe for Disaster (después de Cook's Assistant) * Recruitment Drive (después de Black Knight's Fortress, y Druidic Ritual) * Regicide (después de Underground Pass) * The Restless Ghost * Romeo & Juliet * Roving Elves (después de Regicide, y Waterfall Quest) * Royal Trouble (después de Throne of Miscellania) * Rum Deal (después de Zogre Flesh Eaters) * Rune Mysteries * Scorpion Catcher * Sea Slug * Shades of Mort'ton * Shadow of the Storm (después de Demon Slayer, y The Golem) * Sheep Herder * Sheep Shearer * Shield of Arrav * Shilo Village (después de Jungle Potion) * The Slug Menace (después de Wanted!, y Sea Slug) * A Soul's Bane * Spirits of the Elid * Swan Song (después de One Small Favour, y Garden of Tranquility) * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (después de Jungle Potion) * A Tail of Two Cats (después de Gertrude's Cat, y Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Tears of Guthix * Temple of Ikov * Throne of Miscellania (después de Fremennik Trials, y Heroes Quest) * The Tourist Trap * Tower of Life * Tree Gnome Village * Tribal Totem * Troll Romance (después de Troll Stronghold, y Death Plateau) * Troll Stronghold (después de Death Plateau) * Underground Pass (después de Biohazard) * Vampire Slayer * Wanted! (después de The Lost Tribe, Priest in Peril, Recruitment Drive, y Rune Mysteries) * Watchtower * Waterfall Quest * What Lies Below (después de Rune Mysteries) * Witch's House * Witch's Potion * Zogre Flesh Eaters (después de Big Chompy Bird Hunting, y Jungle Potion) Véase también *Miniquest *Tears of Guthix *The Achievement Diary *Quest Experience Rewards - Lista en que se muestran las quests que dan experience en ciertos skills. Categoría:Quests